


Study Date

by milehigh



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom, Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Normal Boots
Genre: F/M, all over the place, drunk people, dumb, im lonely, shane is tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milehigh/pseuds/milehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane needs help.<br/>With his "homework".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Shane pulled me inside. He slammed his hands either side of my head, trapping me against the wall. I blushed immediately, freezing up.  
"S-shane, I came to help with y-your math."  
"Sit down on the couch."  
Shane grunted, and moved his arms. Something bitter wafted through the air.  
"Shane, I-"  
"Hurry up."  
"B-but-"  
He took a step toward me, making me tilt my head awkwardly at his height.  
"Did you hear me?"  
I made an indignant noise of agreement and walked over to the couch. I sat down and smoothed my skirt to keep my hands from trembling. What was going on? He normally wasn't this cold towards you. Jirard wasn't around, so he had no reason to keep up the façade. I began to get nervous. I always did, and this time I felt hot. It was mid-May and the climate was fine, but heat coursed through my veins. I wrought my hands and turned.  
"I-is there anything else? I f-forgot m-" You heard slight shuffling behind you. Turning to see what it was, all you came to see was a suspicious looking Shane. I cocked my head to the side and he just squinted at me. He instantly strode up behind me and turned my head straight-forward.  
"Don't move.", He growled. I nodded. What the hell- This was really strange of him. The way his hair was fluffed, a slight flush cast across his face, and the off way he was handling himself. It was really strange, but one thing started to irk me. What was that smell? Soda? No, it definitely didn't smell like soda. Cologne? No, only Jared wore it, and he just smelled like ham. It wasn't food either, but more of a sharp tangy odor. Wait- Was Shane drinking? A small thud jerked me out of my stupor. I turned- wait! I shouldn't have-  
"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"  
Shane quirked an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"S-sorr-"  
"Shut up. And turn back around." He turned away again, rifling through his bag and pulling out- go figure, his sketchbook. Again. I heaved a sigh. Drawing, this was just gonna be about drawing. Shane appeared in the corner of my vision and sat himself on the couch next to me.  
"So-"  
"A-actually..." I cut him off, biting the inside of my lip.  
"Can I take my blazer off? I was just planning to stop by so-"  
"Go ahead." Shane raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. I shrunk a little and took off my blazer. Thank high heavens for anti-perspirant.  
"Okay, so just don't move this time." I nodded and faced forward- away from him.  
"No."  
I knit my eyebrows and glanced over.  
"What?"  
"No, you need to-" He hiccupped- "face me."  
"Oh, s-sorry."  
I gripped my skirt and faced him- locking eyes. He stared back for a few everlasting seconds then averted his eyes.  
"Just stay still…" He pulled up the sketchbook at an awkward angle and started to sketch. I gazed ahead, listening to the dull grating of graphite against paper. It was almost- calming. It definitely was sapping away most of the tension. Several minutes passed, and he started to ask me about my practice for the next tournament. He eventually stopped, and I completely spaced out. I was staring at the top of Shane's head, when there was a knock on the door.  
Oh no.  
It was probably way past curfew. Could that be a teacher?  
Shane grunted, closing his sketchbook and waving his hand down. What? The knock repeated.  
He glared and whispered, "Hide. From. Sight. Now."  
I obliged. The closet was close enough. I slipped in begrudgingly and closed the door.  
He shuffled over, and opened it. The slats on the closet door were too small to see out of, but at least I could hear some murmurs.  
Wait.  
"-e's not-"  
I am in his closet.  
"-no, I haven't-"  
With his clothes.  
"-telling you th-"  
And possibly under-clothes.  
"-its fi-"  
Oh god.  
"-irard is no-"  
What is tickling the top of my head?  
"-is that all-"  
Is that his u-  
"-goodbye!-"  
The door shut and I shot back up straight.  
He tapped on the closet door.  
"You can come out of the closet now."  
I opened the door and slid out.  
"Was that joke necessary?"  
"What jok- Oh."  
He smirked.  
"Who was that?"  
"Someone."  
He began to walk over to the couch.  
"Who?"  
He sat.  
"Just someone saying they need to see Jirard."  
"Oh."  
I strode over and plopped myself on the couch. Shane hiccupped in reply. He still had that slight flush.  
I turned towards him, squinting.  
"Shane."  
He looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Do you- er- drink alcohol?"  
He paled and looked away.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You just seem a bit off tonight."  
He looked back over.  
"What would you do if I did?"  
I shrugged.  
"I wouldn't mind. My old friends used to drink, but I never really got around to it."  
Shane looked me up and down.  
"I wouldn't have guessed that."  
I frowned. He looked mischievous all of a sudden.  
"Hmm. Hold on."  
Shane got up and walked over to his bed, and started to rummage around again.  
I sat motionless, worrying about the time- Where were the clocks in this room?  
Shane coughed awkwardly. Oh. He was standing in front of me. Holding two cans, one bigger than the other?  
...  
Oh.  
"Agh! I c-can't drink that!"  
Shane shook the little can and smirked.  
"Come on Hanaaaaaa~"  
I shook my head.  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"B-because I have a scholarship! If I get caught, I'll have to l-leave Asagao!"  
"Believe me- nobody will ever know. Jirard lives with and even he doesn't notice."  
I clenched my fists and stared him down.  
"Aughh! No. Shane. No."  
He shrugged and cracked open the large can.  
"More for me."  
I watched in shock as he began to guzzle it.  
"Shane!!"  
He continued.  
I stood up and tugged on his sleeve.  
"You're gonna get sick!!"  
He. Kept. Going.  
"Shaaaaane!"  
He peeked at me with one eye and wiggled the other can he was holding.  
"Shane, No! That's blackmail!!"  
He shrugged and tilted his can away from his mouth.  
"Take the can."  
"No!!"  
"Take it."  
"Shaaaaane!"  
"I'll drink both, and that never turns out well."  
"But-"  
He leaned over me.  
"Do."  
He cracked it open.  
"It."  
He placed the can in my sweaty hands.  
He stepped back and sat on the couch again.  
"Go on."  
I looked at him, frantic.  
"Try it."  
I stared down into the can.  
It was kinda bubbly, and light brownish. I never paid to much attention to alcohol before, but this one smelled, sweet? I couldn't put my finger on it…  
"Hana."  
I looked back.  
"Sit down."  
I sat on the far edge if the couch.  
"Now try it."  
"But-"  
"Now."  
I stared back down at the can. This was it. I was going to do it. I lifted the can, and the closer it got the sweeter it smelled. Time slowed, and Shane looked at me with anticipation. It made cold contact with my lips, and I tilted it up, taking my first sip.  
It was kind of warm, but it didn't taste like alcohol. Or that it didn't taste like the smell of alcohol. Shane raised an eyebrow.  
"You actually... Did it."  
I looked over.  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
"How is it?"  
I mentally searched for a description.  
"It's very sweet."  
"That's why I picked that one for you."  
I smiled.  
"That's so cheesy, Shane."  
"Is it good? Er- do you like it?"  
I nodded. Why was the mood so... stagnant?  
"That's soda."  
WHAT.  
I stood up and set the can down.  
"Why would you do that?"  
His eyes darted down.  
"A...Trust test?"  
Did he think I didn't trust him?

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets good feedback i'll definitely write more  
> it was really fun to write tbh


End file.
